Game Over
by King in Yellow
Summary: Enemies with Benefits. It was a stupid game. It felt wonderful. It hurt people. Kim had let it go on too long, but today it ended. Written for the DA Kim/Shego confession contest. Not Best Enemies series.


Disclaimer: Disney owns everything

**Game Over**

Shego awoke first, as usual. For her it was an unspoken part of the game. If she ever admitted the fact to Kim the redhead would try to awaken first. And then Shego would have tried to awaken even earlier until eventually neither of them would get any sleep. Not that either of them got much sleep on forfeit nights, but they slept wonderfully when they finally fell asleep.

Shego smiled as she stared at the sleeping woman beside her. To see her adversary, this woman of action, in repose instead of trying to land a blow or kick let her appreciate Kim's beauty in a way that could be missed in the heat of battle.

Kim awakened to the alarm and yawned.

"Coffee?" Shego asked.

"No. I need to get home." Kim had 'lost' yesterday's battle, Shego had escaped cleanly and Kim was at the apartment the green woman rented in Middleton for nights when Kim 'lost'. Shego 'lost' when Kim captured her. The Middleton jail never held the felon long, and after an escape Shego would slip into Kim's room to pay whatever forfeit Kim demanded.

Kim couldn't even remember exactly when or how the game began. She knew it was well over a year ago. She couldn't even remember which of them had made the off-hand remark during the fight and which of them had accepted the other's dare.

The early forfeits had all been small and innocent, with payment demanded at the start of the next fight. Kim had to chew a stick of garlic gum. Some later forfeits were announced in advance: at the next fight Shego couldn't wear gloves and had to paint her fingernails a bright pink. A few forfeits were paid after their battles: Kim had to give a t-shirt to Ron which read, 'I'm with stupid,' and go out to eat with him at Bueno Naco.

It was Kim who had started to raise the stakes in the forfeits. Shego had never raised the stakes high to embarrass Kim, the green woman always coasted, never demanding more of Kim than Kim demanded of Shego. But every time Kim raised her demands Shego had taken that as the level she could demand of Kim.

Perhaps Shego had raised the stakes once, about six months earlier. Shego had lost the previous fight. Kim told Ron to run ahead and stop Drakken, she would fight Shego. As soon as Ron was out of sight Shego arched one eyebrow, "Well, Princess, what do you want?"

Kim's heart was pounding like a jackhammer and her mouth was dry. She didn't want to answer.

"Are you okay, Pumpkin?"

"Take off your top," Kim managed to croak. She couldn't believe she said it. She'd thought of it for over a month, but never dared say it. She feared Shego would end the game.

Shego looked puzzled, not sure if she had heard correctly. "Take off my top?"

Kim nodded.

Shego put a hand to her zipper and pulled it down a couple inches. "This is what you want?"

Kim nodded again, her mouth still too dry for words.

Shego moved a step closer, and pulled the zipper down another couple inches. "This isn't what you want, not really." Kim said nothing, only stared as Shego moved even closer, slowly pulling down the zipper. More and more green flesh was becoming exposed. "I know what Kim Possible really wants," Shego whispered as she pulled the zipper to her waist.

"What?" Kim managed to croak.

"This," Shego said and put her arms around Kim, pulling the younger woman tight and kissing Kim hard.

Kim didn't know how long the kiss really lasted. In her mind it lasted forever and not nearly long enough at the same time. And as suddenly as Shego had grabbed Kim she stepped back, leaving the redhead panting and breathless, and the green woman pulled up the zipper.

Kim 'lost' badly that day.

When they next fought Kim was almost as nervous as when she had demanded Shego show her breasts. If she had demanded Shego take off her top she had to take off her own top if Shego demanded. But Kim had kicked it up several steps with that last demand. Would Shego kick it even higher? What would Shego order Kim to do? Was Kim willing to pay any forfeit? Would Shego kiss her again? What if Shego didn't ask her to strip?

The next confrontation was Shego robbing a warehouse. Drakken wasn't even there and Kim had sighed with relief and told Wade she didn't need Ron. This was it, the chance to confront Shego without Drakken, Ron, or Rufus there to force them to pay the forfeit quickly to keep it a secret.

"Stop!" Kim ordered nervously when she reached the warehouse.

Shego yawned, "You're late, Princess. Already got what I came to steal packed on the hovercraft."

"Then why are you still… Oh…"

"Exactly, Princess. I disabled the security camera here. My eyes only."

"What do you want?"

"Same forfeit you asked of me. I think the exact words were, 'Take off your top.' That sound familiar?"

That was what Kim had expected. She pulled off her top and stood there, facing the older woman, wondering what Shego would do next.

The green woman stared, licked her lips slightly and smiled. "Nice. I won't ask if you're excited to see me or the air is cold."

Shego turned to go and Kim demanded, "That's all?"

Shego looked back, "What did you expect? Oh, and since I've already beat you this time it means you pay a forfeit again next time. And while I love them just the way they are, a bra next time. You aren't a little girl anymore and should have been wearing one today." Kim usually wore a bra. She had actually left it off in anticipation of Shego's demand. "Something very lacy and sexy. You got anything like that at home?"

"Not really."

"Well, get something… Something in green."

"Green because it's your color?"

"Green because redheads look good in green."

Kim had raised the forfeits again after her next win, and it had become necessary to move the forfeits to the night hours to insure privacy – which required Shego renting the sparsely furnished apartment.

"Sure no coffee?" Shego asked again. Kim had said she needed to get home, but didn't seem to be moving.

"Shego? It's over."

"What's over?"

"This game. This enemies with benefits thing. Game over, I'm tired of it."

"You're tired of me?"

"I didn't say I'm tried of you. I said I'm tired of the game."

"So, you're not tired of me?"

"Why is it always about you? I didn't say anything about you. I said I'm not playing the game any more."

Shego timidly caressed Kim's shoulder, "I thought you enjoyed last night."

"Will you listen to me? I didn't say anything about last night. I didn't say anything about you. I said game over."

"Why? If you enjoy the game why end it?"

"Lots of reasons. First because it hurts my parents. It–"

"Your parents know?"

"My parents aren't stupid. I'm sure my mom knows something."

"Has she said anything?"

"I think she's afraid. I'm usually honest. I've always had a good relationship with her and dad. Now I'm sneaking out of the house, I'm sure she's worried sick. It hurts Ron–"

"I thought you broke up with him."

"We stopped dating. He's still my best friend in the world. He still tells me everything. He knows I'm not telling him everything. He's worried about me. It's wrong to hurt the people you love. "

Shego stared at the ceiling, looking for words and not finding any.

Kim slipped out of bed and started dressing. "I can't leave Ron and my folks like this. I head for college in three weeks. I–"

"I could…" Shego started to offer, then fell silent.

"You could what?" Kim demanded. "You're always full of what you could do, but do you ever follow through? I have no idea what is really going on in your mind. You're as much a mystery today as the day I first told you to strip. I don't know if this means anything to you."

"I like the game," Shego pouted.

"Well, it's over. I can't take it any more. I have to be honest with Ron. I have to honest with my mom and dad."

"You're going to be honest?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth. I know it will hurt, but I have to. What do you want me to tell them?"

Shego remained silent while Kim finished dressing. The redhead paused, looking for words. "Shego… I… The game had to end, you know that. It went on too long."

Kim turned to leave. Her hand was on the doorknob as Shego jumped from the bed. She was opening the door as Shego crashed into her, the green woman's hand stiff-arming the door and slamming it shut with a bang.

"Ow!" Kim protested, the collision with Shego had knocked her into the wall. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you can't leave Princess. Not like that."

"How do you want me to leave? I'm doing it wrong?"

"You can't leave. I won't let you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I…"

Shego hesitated, and Kim reached for the doorknob. Shego grabbed the younger woman's hand. The green woman closed her eyes and admitted, "Damn it! You can't leave because I love you!"

Nothing. Shego expected Kim to struggle to free her hand from the older woman's grip. The green woman opened her eyes wondering what she would see, a look of shock on Kim's face? Perhaps a look of anger…

Kim was smiling. "Was that so hard?"

"What do you mean?"

"Saying that you loved me. Was that so hard?"

Shego stared in shock for a minute, "You played me! All that talk about game over, and you played me."

"I didn't play you. I couldn't take enemies with benefits anymore. If you hadn't stopped me I was out the door. The game is over."

"But you didn't want to go out the door, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I wanted to know the truth from you. You're not very good at telling the truth."

"I'm good at telling the truth!"

"You're lying!"

"You're right… So what now?"

"I'm going home, like I said. I'm telling my parents the truth, just like I said."

"But–"

"And you're coming with me."

"I–"

"We're telling my mother and father we love each other and then we–"

"You love me?"

"Of course," Kim replied and kissed her. "And then we start working on a pardon or probation or something for you. Maybe I can get you placed in my custody."


End file.
